I'm Fine!
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Logan is away at another math seminar and the other BTR boys and Jo are keeping Camille company. Camille gets very sick, but insists that her friends do not call Logan. When she gets even worse, Kendall decides to go against her wishes.
1. I'm Not Sick

_OK, so I know I should be updating my other stories, but I'm having some pretty bad writer's block. And then this happened. It will probably only be a few chapters long. I hope you like it. Reviews make me happy :)_

Camille's POV

Being an actress can really help you out in life. It can help you carry out BTR's devious schemes, make your parents happy, and even hide being sick. Now, you may be thinking why I would ever want to hide being sick, considering that most teenagers like to _pretend_ to be sick, so that they can miss school or whatever else annoys them. However, when your boyfriend is practically a doctor and worries to much, you may want to lie to his friends and say that you're fine.

"Hey, Camille, are you feeling alright? You keep spacing out," observed Jo. I was happy that her tone was quiet for two reasons; one, so that nobody else could hear, and two, because my head was killing me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, hoping that my acting skills would kick in sometime soon.

"OK, then," she said, but I could hear disbelief in her voice.

James, Carlos, Kendall, Jo, and I were all hanging out at the Palm Woods pool. The boys were busy wildly splashing each other in the water while Jo and I sunbathed. Logan was at a math seminar (that boys were allowed to go to; he wasn't about to repeat the Phoebe Nachee incident) and wouldn't be back until late in the afternoon. I was hoping that I would be feeling better by then, since it was only ten o'clock at the time. I didn't want Logan to know that I sick because he would get all worked up and worry too much. If any of his friends found out that I was ill, they would surely call him and he would come home early, and I really wanted him to enjoy his math that day.

A couple of minutes later, the boys hopped out of the pool to come talk to us, which under any other circumstances would have been great. But, considering that I was bent on hiding that my head hurt and that I felt cold and shaky, that annoyed me.

"Hello," I said through my teeth.

"Hola, Camilla," greeted Carlos.

"Hey," said James.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell," teased Kendall before he turned to Jo.

"We've only been dating for two months and you're already joking about that," I complained. Secretly, it made me happy, but I didn't want them to know just how obsessed I was with their incredibly hunky friend.

Kendall didn't respond because he was too busy flirting with his girlfriend and James didn't because he was scanning the pool for Rachael, but Carlos seemed to catch on to my mood.

"Why are you so sad, Camille?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not sad," I replied tersely.

"Well you're upset about something. Is it because Logie's away?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Don't lie to me.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are.

"No I'm not."

"Please tell me what's wrong, Cami."

"I would if there was anything wrong."

"Camille."

"Carlos."

"Wait… what? You're confusing me, Camille. It's making my head hurt."

"Bet you anything that my headache is worse."

"So that's what's wrong!"

"No, I-

"Camille, why didn't you tell us that you were sick?"

"Shhh! I'm _not_ sick. I just didn't sleep much last night, that's all. I'm just tired, Carlos."

"I don't believe you. Should I call Logan?"

"NO!"

"Carlos," started Kendall, "did you just say something about calling Logan?"

"Yep, I think Cami Bear is sick."

"No I'm not," I insisted.

"I knew something was wrong," said Jo.

"Nothing is wrong!"

"You do look a little pale, Camille."

"Kendall, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"I still don't believe you."

I was about to reply, but I my stomach started doing flips and I thought I was going to throw up. Thankfully, it passed, but not without the others becoming worried.

"Camille? You look really sick."

"Are you OK?"

"Cami Bear?"

"I'm OK," I sighed.

"Stop lying, Camille!" yelled a frustrated Carlos.

"What are you lying about?" asked James, who had given up after striking out with every girl at the pool.

"She says she's fine but she's sick."

"For the last time, I am NOT-

I was once again cut off by a sick feeling in my stomach, but this time I had to bolt away from the pool and to the nearest trashcan. I felt a cool pair of hands gently holding my hair back while I threw up.

"It's OK, you're OK, Camille," murmured Jo.

I heard Kendall, James, and Carlos catch up to us.

I was gasping for air by the time I was finished. I really didn't want to face the reactions of the others, but I knew I had to. I slowly turned around and saw four faces full of concern.

"You're really sick, Camille," commented James.

"I knew you were sick," said Carlos, but he looked too worried to be triumphant.

"You poor thing," cooed Jo.

"I'm going to go call Logan," announced Kendall.

"NO!"

"Yes, Camille."

"Please don't."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call your boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because he loves math and I'll be fine. I'm not that sick."

"What I just saw says you are _very_ sick."

"Plus, you're burning up," frowned Jo, who had previously had her hand on my forehead.

"All the more reason to call Logie," concluded Kendall.

"But-

And then it all went black.

_Oh no! Poor Camille! Hopefully her knight in shining amour shall arrive soon._


	2. Calling Logan

_First off, I want to say thank you SO much for all the kind reviews, alerts, and favoriting! You guys are awesome! So now, on with the story._

Kendall's POV

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT DO WE DO NOW? LOGAN'S GOING TO KILL US!" yelled Carlos, who was holding Camille, who was unconscious.

"I don't know! And, hey, isn't it Logan's job to panic?" I exclaimed.

"I can handle the panicking while he's gone, but what do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that I don't know! Logan's the smart one! And I can't handle the smart stuff!"

"I picked a good boyfriend," mumbled Jo sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"You know that I love you."

"I love you-

"Now is NOT the time for that!"

"You're right. So what do we do now?"

"Well, usually you'd come up with a plan, Logan would freak out about how stupid it was, and then you'd give us a friendship talk to get us all to go along with it," said James.

"That's right! OK! James, you carry Camille back to our apartment and lay her down on the couch. My mom and Katie are out auditioning for commercials and won't be back until this evening, so they won't be there to ask questions. I'll go call Logan, and tell him that he needs to come home, and to tell us what we're supposed to until he gets here. Jo and Carlos… well, basically, Jo just stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"When have I ever done something stupid?"

We all turned to look at him incredulously. Carlos wasn't dumb, he was far from it. But in situations like these, you couldn't always trust him.

"OK, fine, it's a good idea to keep Jo with me," he admitted.

"Where's the friendship pep talk, Kendall?"

"I can't think of one right now, James!"

"We can't go through with a plan without a pep talk from you!"

"You guys are idiots," said Jo, "let's just get Camille inside so we can help her!"

"We will," said James, "but only if Kendall uses his motivational powers."

"They are kind of necessary to this mission," agreed Carlos.

"HOW?"

"Guys and Jo, stop it! OK, umm… we're a group of friends, and friends don't let their friend, who happens to be another of our friends' girlfriend, not get help when we're really sick!"

"Now I can pick up Camille."

Carlos passed Camille over to James, who picked her up bridal style. Carlos, Jo, and I followed them through the lobby, up the stairs, and into the apartment.

"There you go, Camille. Please wake up soon, or Logie's going to have a panic attack," James chuckled as he gently laid her on the bright orange couch, which was a major contrast to her pale skin.

"He's already going to have a panic attack. How long she's out is just going to decide how long he hyperventilates," laughed Jo.

"Do you think she's still alive?" asked Carlos.

Once again, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Carlos.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"She's not going to die Carlos. She'll probably wake up in a few minutes. Now, try not to break anything while I call Logan."

"I'll be good, Kendall."

You'd think I was his mom. I walked into the next room and pulled out my cell phone. To my surprise, Logan called _me_ before I could call him.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, it's me. We're on break. I know your mom and Katie are away, so I was just calling to check and see if things everything is OK."

I take what I said about being Carlos's mom back. I might be the leader of the group, but Logan was definitely the mom.

"Uh… define OK."

"What's going on?" he asked, instantly worried.

"Well, it's an interesting story, actually," I said, afraid of how badly Logan would freak out when I told him what happened.

"Since it's an interesting story, why don't you tell it to me?"

"Carlos, James, Jo, Camille and-

"Camille? Is she OK?"  
"Once again, define OK," I said, even though I knew that she was technically not OK. I was delaying explaining everything to him.

"What's wrong with her?" he questioned me in such a tone that I knew I had to stop procrastinating.

"Carlos, James, Jo, Camille, and I were all hanging out at the pool and then Carlos told us that he thought Camille was sick."

"_Is_ she sick?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt me so I can explain what happened. She kept saying that she fine and wasn't sick. A few minutes later, she ran away from the pool and started throwing up. After she was finished, Jo felt her forehead and said that Camille was burning up. I told her that I was going to call you, and she told me not to because she would be fine and that she wanted you to enjoy to your math seminar. Then, like ten seconds later, she passed out. It's been about three minutes, and she's still unconscious. She's lying on the couch. So, yeah, that's what happened. Now, what do we do?"

"I'm leaving as we speak and will be home in about fifteen minutes. I knew I should have stayed home."

"It's not your fault Logan. You had no idea that this was going to happen. Now what do we do?"

"OK, make sure that her head is lower that her heart. In other words, head flat down on the couch. Prop her feet up with a couple pillows. Put a cold, damp towel on her head, and then put one on her neck. She should wake up in the next few minutes. If not, then, well, I don't want to think about that. When she wakes up, take her temperature. You don't know where the thermometer is, do you?"

"I do… but you can tell me so I'll be sure."

"Very funny, Kendall. It's in the first aid kit, which is in the cabinet to the left of the one with the cups."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Just tell her I'll be there soon."

"I will."

"Bye, I'll be there soon! Thank you for calling me, by the way."

"No problem, buddy. See ya soon!"

I hung up and walked back into the other room.

"He's on his way," I announced.

"Thank goodness," said Jo.

"Carlos, prop her feet up with some pillows. Jo, put cold, damp washcloths on her forehead and on her neck"

"Got it," they both said, before doing their respective tasks.

About a minute later, Camille started to flutter her eyes.

"Cami Bear, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what happened?" she whispered.

We all sighed in relief that she was awake.

"You threw up and then passed out," I explained.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"That's one word for it. How are you feeling? Honestly."

"I'm feeling pretty horribly. It doesn't help that the walls are spinning."

"I'm pretty sure they're not actually spinning, and that it and it seems like that to you because of your fever, Camille. Which reminds me, I have take your temperature."

I rushed to the kitchen, found the thermometer, and rushed back over to Camille. She put the thermometer in her mouth, and we all waited patiently until it beeped.

"Holy crap, Camille! 104!"

"That's not _that_ bad."

"Yes it is. Logan's going to freak out when he gets here."

"Wait a minute, you called LOGAN?"

"Uh… no," I lied.

"I told you not to!"

"Right before you fainted. It didn't exactly help your argument."

"I really wanted him to have fun with his math today."

"I know, Cami Bear," said Carlos, "but you need him right now. It's not your fault, though."

"Yes, it is."

"How is it your fault?

"I'm sick."

"It's not your fault that you're sick!"

"Ugh."

"Now rest, Cami Bear."

"You need to relax, Camille," seconded James.

"FINE."

"Good girl. Logie will be here soon."

"Since when am I your dog?"

"I thought I made it very clear that you're a bear."

"You amaze me sometimes, Carlos."

"With my awesomeness?"

"Yeah, let's go with that!"

_Logan will show up in the next chapter, I promise! Reviews make me happy, and will get chapter three up faster._


	3. Liar!

_Hey! I'm back with the third chapter! As promised, Logan is very much in this installment. As always, please read and review. __ You guys are awesome. _

Camille's POV

I must have drifted to sleep before Logan arrived, because when I woke up, I saw him looking down on me with a concerned expression. He was sitting in a chair pulled up next to the couch that I was lying down on.

"Hey," I smiled through the fog in my head.

He didn't speak; he just kept looking at me, but this time it was worried _and_ accusing, as opposed to just worried.

"What did I do?" I asked sheepishly, though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"Does telling me you were fine earlier this morning ring a bell?"

I flinched, the boy had a point. We did discuss how I was feeling before I left. Being the smart and sensitive member of Big Time Rush, he instantly knew something was off the moment he saw me. I just told him that my dad and I were fighting about which parts I should audition for. He seemed to not fully believe me, but after a long while of persuasion and my best "I'm fine" acting, I was able to get him to go to his math seminar. I was starting to regret pushing him out the door because of how upset he seemed.

"Maybe."

"Camille."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I-I know that you really love math, and I just wanted you to have fun and not worry about me. Sure, I knew I was sick, but I didn't expect this to happen. But really, everyone's overreacting, I'll be fine."

"Camille, you're really sick. And besides, how did you expect us to react?"

"Not like this," I admitted, "I was hoping that it wouldn't become that big of a deal. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Camille, but next time, please don't lie to me."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now honestly, how are you feeling? And you just said that you wouldn't lie."

Darn it! I have to give Logan more credit. (Which would be practically impossible, considering that I already think he's the smartest person that I know.) I really didn't want to answer his question, so I just looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Please?"

Once again, I didn't answer.

"Does your head hurt?" he prompted.

I nodded.

"Are you still dizzy?"

"Yes," I whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear. Almost.

"I don't like this, Camille."

"M'fine," I mumbled.

"No, you're not. People who are fine don't throw up, pass out, or have high fevers."

"Well excuse me for not fitting in with the crowd."

He started laughing; I could still see the concern in his eyes, but at least he was laughing. I joined him, but stopped abruptly because it hurt. I tried to cover up the pain, but my efforts were in vain. (A/N: Aren't you jealous of my rhyming skills?)

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I panted.

"Liar," he accused, while pointing his finger at me, as if to add conviction to his statement.

"I'm not lying."

All he had to do was raise his eyebrow questioningly. I really need to learn to not melt under the light of his cuteness. But really, how many of you could resist one of his Logan-looks?

"OK fine! Maybe laughing hurt a little bit."

"Where did it hurt? Does it still hurt? How badly?" he asked, immediately slipping back into doctor mode.

"Kind of everywhere, but it's not that bad."

"It still hurts?"

"Yes."

I figured lying would be useless, especially since it had gotten me nowhere that day.

"I'll be right back."

When Logan came back, I was throwing up (again) into the trashcan placed by the couch. Logan rushed over to my side and held my hair back with one hand, and rubbed my back with the other. I couldn't really make out the words due to the roaring in my ears, but his voice sounded soothing. When I was done, I leaned back onto the couch and groaned.

Logan bent over and kissed my forehead, before murmuring, "I wish I could help you more, Camille."

"You being here with me makes me feel better," I said honestly. Sure, I still felt guilty that Logan was with me and not learning new math skills, but I was glad that he was there.

"I still wish I could do more for you."

"Mmm."

"Here, put this in your mouth," he said, and I realized he had left the room to go get the thermometer.

"What does it say?"

"104.2, Camille, if you don't get better within the next few hours, I'm going to have to call the doctor."

Two hours passed, and my fever stayed put at 104.2.

_Short, I know, but the next one will be longer._


	4. We're All Going to Die

_Props to those who realized that everyone besides Logan and Camille were missing in the last chapter. There's a reason for that. _

Logan's POV

"Guess where we're going, Camille!"

"No."

"I said guess!"

"I'm not going to the doctor, Logan."

"Yes, you are, because I called the doctor, and he said to take you in."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Good, because you're not getting one."

"That's the spirit. Come on, let's go, Cam-

"HELLO EVERYBODY! GUESS WHO JUST GOT HIS LEARNER'S PERMIT?" yelled James.

The door was unlocked, so James had not trouble barreling into the room, followed by Carlos, Kendall, and Jo.

"I'm going to go with the guy screaming about it," said Camille dryly.

"YES!"

"I'm very happy for you James, but I'm also kind of scared for the community."

"Oh shut it, Logie, you're just jealous."

"Actually, Jamie, I already have my learner's permit. Soon I'll be getting my driver's license."

"Well that's not fair, because you're a professional."

"How am I a professional?"

"I don't know!"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You're face doesn't make sense!"

"GUYS," interrupted Kendall, "let's not fight. Logie and Cami, we went with James to the DMV because we thought you guys might want to be alone for a while. How are you feeling Camille?"

"Annoyed that Logan's making me go to the doctor."

"Your doctor told me to bring you in, so that's what I'm going to do."

"LET ME DRIVE!"

"No, James! Besides, if anyone is going to be driving with only a learner's without an adult in the car, which is illegal but will be overlooked due to circumstances, it should be Logan," argued Kendall.

"See, I'll break the law for you, Camille," I whispered to her.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"

"PLEASE let me drive!"

"He's taking her to the doctor to get better, James. I doubt Logan would like it if she got hurt in a car accident," chided Jo.

"But, if I drive, it would one, be illegal and awesome-

"It would still be illegal if I drove, since we wouldn't have an adult in the car."

"Hush up, Logie. At least I can appreciate the awesomeness of rule breaking. Plus, if I drive, then you'll be able to sit in the back with your gal pal."

"That's an offensive term."

"Jo, who cares what you think?"

"Kendall does," chimed Carlos.

"At least I think!"

"And you think I don't?"

"Yes, I happen to think that you are incapable of going through with a complete thought process, which might be because of how much crap you put in your hair!"

"That's it; I was going to play nice with you, Jolene-

"That's not my name!"

"I was going to play nice with you, Jo, but now, I'm going to have to-

"YOU TWO, STOP IT!" yelled Kendall.

"He started it!"

"No, she did!"

"I don't care!"

"Oh, she's going to get on you later for not taking her side, Kendall," Camille chuckled softly. She looked so pale and weak, and it scared me. I really needed to get her to the doctor.

"Let's just get you to the doctor, Camille," I suggested.

"I agree with Logie," seconded Carlos.

"So do I," added Kendall.

"So you agree with _Logan_, but not your _girlfriend_?" screeched Jo.

"Cat fight," called James.

"I'm betting on Jo!"

"GUYS! You can continue you're monotonous arguing after Camille and I leave."

"With me!"

"You are NOT driving, James!"

"Don't you want to sit with Camille, Logie?"

"Yeah, but-

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, James-

"PLEASE?"

"FINE!"

"Oh no," Carlos shook his head," we're all going to die!"

"There's room for one more in the backseat if anyone else wants to come!"

"I'll risk my life," volunteered Jo.

"Thanks Jo," smiled Camille.

"No problem, considering it will get me away from _him_," she growled as she pointed at Kendall.

"Jo-

"Don't start with me, mister!"

"I'll start what I want to start!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"My tone is-

"Completely irrelevant right now," I interjected.

"We'll deal with this later, Knight."

"So now we're on a last name basis?"

"The drama of young love," mumbled James.

"It's almost as entertaining as those soap operas that you-

"Don't watch. I don't watch them, Carlos."

"But-

"Shhhhh!"

"Camille, could you sit up for me?" I asked gently

She nodded weakly before pulling herself into a sitting position, which I could tell took more effort than I would have liked. I carefully pulled Camille into my arms, and picked her up bridal style. I was surprised and worried by her lack of protest, since it was very un-Camille like.

"Let's go," said James.

James and I, having Camille in my arms, made our way towards the door. The last one to exit was Jo, who stopped to give Kendall a brief, but frightening glare. Poor Kendall, death by Jo didn't seem like the best way to go. (A/N: My rhyming skills are back!)

"Geez, Camille," she said after catching up to us, "it's a good thing we're taking you to the doctor. I'm really worried about you. And so is Logan. You should see the look on his face."

Camille leaned her head back so that she could look at my face.

"Stop it," she ordered.

"Stop doing what?" I asked.

"Worrying too much."

"I am _not_ worrying too much."

"Yeah, you are."

"I would argue with you, but since you're so sick, I'm just going to let it go."

"Wise choice."

"One fighting couple is enough for today," laughed James.

"Jo, when you talk with Kendall later, I just have one piece of advice: You tell him, sister!"

"Oh believe me, Camille, I will."

"I feel bad for Kendall already."

"As you should."

"We're at the car," I groaned. The next step was getting in the car with James at the wheel.

"Who's ready for some James driving?" James asked excitedly.

"We're all going to die," Jo, Camille, and I all said in synch.

_Shorter than I would have liked, but I felt that it ended nicely that way. Next chapter will be at the doctor's office. _


End file.
